Curiosity
by Coaxial Creature
Summary: Post-Movie. Starscream’s been captured. The shiny wires get Sam all curious.


Fandom: Transformers/Movie-'Verse

Title: Curiosity

Author: Dex

Characters: Sam, Starscream

Pairing: Sam/Screamer

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor the settings. Please don't repost. Flames will be ignored.

Summary: Post-Movie. Starscream's been captured. The shiny wires get Sam all curious.

Author's Notes: Request for lugianna. Request was: I would like to see a Sam/Starscream pairing, It doesn't have to get graphic or smutty. I want it to be consensual on both sides, and I don't want Sam drugged, or so drunk he doesn't know what he's doing. (He can be tiddled/ headiung for drunk which might relax him a bit. I want him to know what he's doing AND remember it afterwards.) and I don't want holofirm, I want protoform.

---

When Starscream came online, the fleshling who had destroyed the Allspark was watching him. No, not just that, running his hand along Starscream's side. Optics narrowing, the Decepticon watched the human, until he stopped.

He turned, to face Starscream, tongue darting out, to wet his lips, and for a moment, Starscream feared the fleshling would speak.. Instead, he turned back to Starscream, glancing between the side plates. It could get interesting, especially if the fleshling had no idea of what he was doing.

Apparently he did not, as he slipped his hand between the plate, fingers gently brushing the wires. Starscream turned away as he took a sharp breath, and felt the human tense, stop. Starscream made a low rumbling sound, and when he faced the fleshling again, he had an odd expression, lips parted slightly, brow furrowed, eyes dull but brightening with realization.

"That..." He trailed off after one word, shaking his head.

Starscream growled again; if the fleshling knew what was good with him, he would not stop now. Luckily for him, he seemed to sense the urgency of the situation, and ran his fingers along the wires again, gently, touch gradually turning more firm. His fingers slid along, one of the wires, longer - to him at least, since more of it was exposed - seemingly entranced by the sight. Starscream sneered at the fleshling's naivete, body shuddering at the feel of the boy's fingers.

The touch changed, stopping once again, and Starscream groaned. Taunting him like this would only guarantee the boy's destruction once Starscream was freed. At the small tug, Starscream groaned again, bucking against his restraints. It was partly the unexpected nature of this encounter that made him react so strongly. The new sensation, the texture of the fleshling so different from that of a Cybertronian...

"What about the inside?"

Starscream's optics dimmed at the question. Why was the fleshling speaking again? "Inside?" Starscream sneered the word.

"I mean..." The boy hesitated. "Inside the cars. The alt forms. Do you feel that, too?"

Starscream chuckled. Was the fleshling thinking about his guardian? Or one of the other Autobots? But he did what he could, glowering at the boy, and refusing to answer his question.

The fleshling let out a small sigh, and stared at the wires again. He toyed with them, and from the look on his face, Starscream guessed it was a subconscious motion. It also confirmed that the boy had been curious about the interior of the alt forms because of the Autobots, most probably Bumblebee. If none of them had said anything to him, it would be because they enjoyed the way he would pet them. Starscream started to snicker at the thought, the sound cut off as the boy tugged at the wires again, a little harder.

Starscream gasped, body arching up involuntarily. He forced himself not to groan, not wanting to give the boy more satisfaction than necessary.

"Okay, I get it. You don't want to talk? Fine. I think I'm figuring this out on my own." The boy dared to smirk at Starscream, pulling a little harder on the same wires. Starscream let out a low moan, struggling against the constraints. He could enjoy this far more if he were free.

The boy stopped, stepping back. "Or I could just stop. Until you answered my question." There was something low, almost harsh to his voice. Something that told the Decepticon that the boy cared more about the power he wielded than the answer at the moment.

Starscream smirked this time; the boy believed him to be desperate, and Starscream refused to beg for the fleshling. The silence stretched out, and the boy sighed, going back to the wires, most likely realizing that it would be the only way to satisfy his curiosity. But the touch was teasingly light again, and Starscream growled. Better to have nothing at all than this, arousing him without bringing him any relief. His optics dimmed once again, but he still saw the boy, studying him. Interesting. He attempted no more vocal contact, however. He simply went back to the wires, touching them, sliding one between two fingers, light, harshly, pulling, tugging,, changing tactics each time Starscream shuddered or groaned.

Starscream's optics dimmed even further, his systems almost to the point of offlining, when the boy stopped, taking a step back. He was sweating slightly, trembling watching Starscream meeting his gaze so he had to see the way Starscream's optics brightened. The fleshling's own eyes were half-lidded, starting to glaze over. His hand reached out, twitching slightly, reaching between the plates again. He had done as much as possible without interfacing, which would be impossible for the boy. Still, Starscream had no intention of dissuading him, however.

"Sam?"

Starscream made a low rumbling sound at Bumblebee's voice, and the way it made Sam freeze, as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

"Maybe later," Sam said softly, shooting Starscream a small, almost shy, smile, before hurrying off. Starscream shrugged to himself. If he was still here later, he would have nothing better to do.


End file.
